


Retos Drarrython 2011

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estos son los retos que escribí cuando se celebró el Drarrython (celebración de los 10 años del Drarry)<br/>He decidido subir aquí mis retos del Drarrython porque los he tenido en Word y dos veces que se me ha estropeado el PC, dos veces que los he perdido y tenido que volver a buscar uno a uno y es un engorro T_T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#      Reto #1 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Ya quisieras  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Género:** ¿Slash? xD  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=firmacanon2.jpg)

 

    Albus salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y comenzó a sortear gente. Cuando por fin llegó al vagón pudo coger asiento junto a los demás niños de su edad, pero más concretamente junto a Scorpius quien lo miraba con esa sonrisa con la que él sabía que seguro tramaba algo.  
     –Tú hijo trama algo, Draco –dijo Harry mirando la misma escena pero a través del cristal que separaba el tren del andén.  
    –¿De qué hablas? Mi hijo es un ser bueno y generoso, jamás haría nada malo. Además, recuerda con quien ha pasado el último verano.  
    Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo de reojo.  
    –Voy a despedirme de Ginny y los demás, espérame fuera.  
    –Está bien, pero dile a la comadreja que mantenga sus manos donde pueda verlas.  
    Negando con la cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa ni un solo momento, avanzó para ir a despedir el tren y a sus hijos junto a su ex mujer y sus amigos. A todos les daba una especial melancolía aquel día.  
    –¿Ya se ha ido el hurón? –preguntó Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se retorció un poco. Odiaba que su amigo se refiriera aun así a Draco.  
    –Está fuera esperándome. A él no le van estas cosas, se despidió de Scorpius y se fue.  
    –Bueno –añadió Hermione con algo de nostalgia para cambiar de tema– el año que viene, cuando Hugo se vaya, nos quedaremos solos.  
    Ron con un brazo apoyado sobre el hombro de su esposa, giró la cabeza y arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente hacia Harry, al que hizo reír.  
    Sus mejores amigos se despidieron de él y le hicieron prometerle que iría a cenar a su casa una noche de estas, a lo que él respondió con el acostumbrado “Claro, lo intentaré” que ellos entendían como un “no va a aparecer ni de broma”.  
    Cuando ambos se marchaban, notó como Ginny le llamaba la atención.  
    –¿Pasarás a recoger a Lily el fin de semana que viene? –preguntó susurrando para que la niña, que jugaba con su primo no los oyera.  
    –Creo que sí, aunque te llamo para confirmarlo, creo que ese fin de semana Draco tiene que viajar a Viena.  
    –Por lo que veo, lo vuestro va en serio –Harry no contestó e imagino que no era lo que ella esperaba, porque inmediatamente añadió– no piensas ni darle una mínima oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.  
    –Ginny –dijo con pesadumbre– ya hemos discutido esto…  
    –¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Draco surgiendo de repente sin que ninguno lo esperase– tardabas en salir –añadió como explicación.  
    Ginny frunció el ceño con molestia mientras veía como su ex marido le sonreía de esa forma al que durante años fue su enemigo.  
    –Piénsatelo –dijo tan solo para no desvelar lo que habían estado hablando.  
    Harry resopló y se giró con Draco para irse.  
    Cuando apenas habían dado dos pasos, este le preguntó:  
    –¿De nuevo intentando arreglar vuestro matrimonio? –Harry asintió. Entonces, Draco, dio media vuelta y mientras seguía andando de espaldas, grito:– ¡Ya quisieras, Weasley!


	2. Reto 2

#      Reto #2 Fanfiction

 **Título:** ¡Adivina! soy veela  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Draco/Harry   
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** chicos sexys  
 **Advertencias:** cero patatero  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
     Mientras Harry recogía las cosas de Lily en su habitación, Ginny observaba a Draco parado junto a la chimenea.  
     Definitivamente, odiaba a aquel maldito usurpador. Robarle así a su marido. Aunque debía admitir que ella no había ayudado precisamente a que no ocurriese lo contrario con sus continuos viajes con las Holy Harpies, además, tenía que reconocer que al cabrón le habían sentado muy bien los años.  
     –¿Qué demonios miras, Weasley? –le preguntó sacándolo de su ensoñación.       
     –Al monigote rompe familias y roba maridos en el que te has convertido, Malfoy –siseo con una sonrisa falsa.  
     –Tengamos la fiesta en paz, hemos venido a recoger a tú hija, por si no lo recuerdas.  
­     –Tendré que andarme con cuidado, no me la encandiles a ella también como hiciste con Albus.  
     –No me hace falta encandilar a nadie, gracias. Tengo otros _métodos_ para hacer que la gente que quiero permanezca a mi lado.  
     –¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo que usaste con Harry? Empiezo a sospechar que le dieras una poción, no sé que de otra forma se fijaría en ti.  
          –¡Adivina! –dijo acercándose a ella- Soy Veela –y dicho eso, comenzó a reírse.       
No pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque Harry ya venía escaleras abajo con la niña y su maletita rosa.  
     –¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Harry mientras le ponía una mano en la baja espalda.       
     –Cuando quieras –contestó con voz melosa.  
     Y mientras los tres se metían en la chimenea (Harry con Lily en brazos) Ginny observó como el _Veela_ antes de irse, se giraba, le guiñaba un ojo y acto seguido llevaba su mano al culo de Harry. 


	3. Reto 3

#      Reto #3 Fanfiction

 **Título:** No, Draco, así no...  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Draco y Harry  
 **Rating:** un poco de NC17 (lenguaje)  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** lenguaje soez.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)     
 **No, Draco, así no...**

 –A ver Draco, repasemos: No puedes tocar nada, ni hablar con nadie, ni pueden vernos, ¿entendido?  
     –Joder, Harry, que si, dame esa cosa –dijo dándole un empujón y cogiendo el giratiempo en sus manos- trae. Vuelta, y vuelta, y vuelta, y vuelta –recitaba.  
     –Draco para ya, nos vas a llevar a cuando acabé con Voldemort la primera vez –recibió una mirada de Draco difícil de describir.  
     Después de los giros pertinentes, ambos se metieron bajo el colgante y sintieron una sensación parecida a la aparición.  
     –Hala, ahora comprobaremos como tenía razón –dijo el rubio avanzando lentamente por el castillo a oscuras- mira, ahí estoy yo- añadió señalando a su yo del pasado- y ¿ves? Estoy escurriéndome por aquí, para verte…  
     –Mira, Draco. No sé cómo he acabado accediendo esto –dijo  masajeándose  la frente-, pero no. Este día no es el día en que nos enamoramos, así que deja de decir gilipolleces y admite que se te ha olvidado la fecha…  
     –¿Y si te hago una mamada?


	4. Reto 4

#      Reto #4 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Sectusempra  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Albus, Scorpius, Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

 

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

 

  
** Sectusempra **

     Harry recorría el pecho de Draco con su lengua mientras le oía gruñir y gemir impaciente.  
     –Vamos Potter, no tengo todo el día.  
     Este sonrió descaradamente y subió un poco más para besarle los labios durante un rato más.  
     –Estas acabando con mi paciencia –rumió de nuevo.  
     Pero seguía sin hablar mientras recorría todo el cuerpo bajo él con caricias delicadas y suaves que estaban llevando al Slytherin a casi tirarse de los pelos.  
     –Por el amor de Merlín, Potter, acaba ya o por mi padre que resucito a Voldemort para que termine el trabajo.  
     La risilla del chico con el rayo en la frente fue suficiente para que su piel terminara de erizarse, cogiera a Harry, lo empujara sobre la cama y se subiera sobre él a horcajadas.  
     –Las cosas claras, ¿vale? Estamos intentando que esto funcione, así que tienes que saber que soy una persona impaciente por naturaleza, si las cosas no vienen, yo las cojo –y mientras decía aquello deslizaba su mano desde el pecho a la entrepierna del moreno.  
Harry aprovechó que Draco estaba sentado sobre sus caderas para acariciar su vientre, su cintura, su pecho.  
     –Te quiero fuera de esos pantalones en dos segundos –susurró, a lo que el rubio alzó una ceja.  
     –Por fin hablas, eh.  
     Draco se iba a agachar para besarlo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y Albus y Scorpius aparecieron por ella ambos cubiertos de tierra y césped.  
     –¿Ves, Harry? –dijo Draco improvisando y señalándose el pecho desnudo- aquí fue donde me dio tu sectusempra y me dejó esta horrible cicatriz.  
     –Cierto, cierto –asentía apreciativamente- horrible… Oh, chicos –dijo como si no los hubiera visto hasta ese momento-, ¿os ocurre algo?  
Albus con la boca fruncida lloriqueó:  
     –Scorpius me tiró de la escoba.  
     –Muy mal hijo –regañó Draco- ahora, ambos están castigados, a su habitación, ya.  
     –¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! –replicó el más pequeño de los chicos.  
Harry y Draco se miraron.  
     –¡Albus! No se le contesta a los mayores, venga, ambos a la habitación, ya.  
     Scorpius negó con la cabeza y añadió antes de irse.  
     –Bah, vámonos a mi cuarto y juguemos a las luchas como papá y tu padre. Me pido ser él para poder lanzarte el sectusempra, me ha contado mi padre que estuvo sangrando en el suelo mucho tiempo. Te dibujaré una cicatriz.  
     –Guay.


	5. Reto 5

#      Reto #5 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Solo Vivir  
 **Autor** : [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Ninguno  
 **Advertencias:** Ningna  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

     
 **Solo vivir**

 

     Draco y Harry salieron del cine cogidos de la mano mientras Lily, más atrás, jugueteaba aun con el muñeco de su menú infantil.  
     -¿Sabes? –Le dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos de forma tierna- me ha encantado la película. Nunca pensé que los muggles tuviesen cosas tan bonitas.  
     –Te lo dije, cariño –respondió  Harry dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz- ahora que sabes que no te morirás de una epidemia rara podemos venir más a menudo.  
     –Está bien, pero por favor, la próxima vez que me traigas a una película como esta, avísame. Los Malfoy no lloramos en público –el gryffindor no pudo evitar pasarle el brazo por los hombros y apretarle con fuerza.  
     –Pues no te quejabas de los actores. Te he visto echándole demasiadas miradas apreciativas al protagonista.  
­     –¿A cuál? ¿A Daniel o a Tom? –Preguntó ganándose que Harry lo mirase algo celoso- Porque ambos eran muy guapos, es raro, pero no sé cuál de los dos me gustaba más.  
     –Más te vale que ninguno más que yo –dijo molesto en broma- La próxima película de esta directora también será interpretada por ellos; creo que se llamaba “In Vino Veritas”, podemos venir a verla.  
­     –Como sea tan buena como “Solo Vivir” vendremos al menos dos veces.  
     –¿Dos? ¿para qué?  
     –Una para verla y la otra para darnos el lote atrás cuando salgan las escenas picantes.


	6. Reto 6

#      Reto #6 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Verde y Plata  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ¿humor? es mio...  
 **Advertencias:** ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

     
 **Verde y Plata**

     –¿Y qué tal esta? –preguntó Harry por quinta vez aquella tarde.  
       
     –No me gusta, prueba con otra.

     –Joder, Draco, es una puñetera corbata para la puñetera fiesta de cumpleaños de Pansy a la que ni siquiera quiero asistir. Decídete de una maldita vez.

     –Está bien –dijo levantándose de la cama.

     Se dirigió al armario y sacó una de sus favoritas, era de seda y le encantaba

     –¿Esta? Pero si es tu favorita.

     –Ya lo sabes, así que cuídamela.

     Harry le besó en los labios con suavidad, y terminó de cambiarse.

     Cuando llegaron al gran salón de la mansión Parkinson, ya había casi un centenar de personas. La mayoría adultos amigos de los padres de Pansy.

     –¿Puedes recordarme porque estoy aquí? –pregunto Harry entre dientes.

     –Vamos, no es tan malo, además, si te portas bien te recompensaré.

     Harry alzó una ceja y se volvió hacía el rubio. Aquello ya comenzaba a interesarle.

     Estuvieron un rato charlando con Pansy y después Draco agarró a Harry de un brazo y se lo llevó a la planta de arriba.

     A empujones, lo metió en una de las habitaciones y prácticamente lo tiró sobre una cama, luego se subió a horcajadas sobre él y le susurró al odio.

     –¿Te he comentado alguna vez que aquí fue donde perdí mi virginidad?

     –¿Y pretendes que lo hagamos en el mismo sitio donde lo hiciste antes con Pansy? Ni de broma.

     –Vamos, Potter, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a desatarle la corbata.

     Al cabo de una hora, ambos bajaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

     Se acercaron a la mesa de los aperitivos cuando una muy enfadada Pansy se acercó hacia ellos.

     –Habéis follado en mi cama, ¿verdad? –ambos se miraron ofendidos– no os neguéis, cuando llegasteis       Draco llevaba la corbata verde y Potter, tú llevabas la gris. Ahora las lleváis al revés.

     Ambos miraron abajo inmediatamente y comprobaron que llevaba razón.

     –Maldita cotilla.

     –¿Yo? Tú tienes la culpa, Draco, ¿acaso eres un conejo? Deja de ir fornicando por ahí. Y Potter… no sabía que tú también eras una fiera… Para seguir el ritmo de Draco hay que tener… fuerzas.

     –Es un león, Pans, ¿Qué esperabas?


	7. Reto 7

#      Reto #7 Fanfiction

 **Título:** En un lugar de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (aunque ahora, si)  
 **Personaje:** Drarry Potter y Harco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Ps..  
 **Advertencias:** Cero  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
  
 **En un lugar de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (aunque ahora, si)**

     El diecisiete de noviembre de dos mil veintiuno, Harry Potter recibió una llamada inesperada.  
       
     –Harry, mi madre murió esta mañana –dijo su primo con la voz algo tomada.

     Primero, tuvo que plantearse lo que aquello significaba para él. ¿La echaría de menos? ¿Le dolía aquella perdida? Estuvo cuestionándose aquello durante toda la mañana.

     A la hora de comer, como era costumbre, Draco se dirigió al departamento de aurores. Paso de largo los dos controles de seguridad saludando con una sonrisa coqueta a las dos brujas que lo custodiaban.

     Cuando llegó se encontró a su hombre embutido en aquel uniforme azul oscuro y ceñido, del cual siempre había pensado que lo tuvo que diseñar un pervertido sexual gay, porque no era normal. Aunque claro, había que reconocer, que no a todos les sentaba igual de bien… Harry se convertía en un dios griego en cuanto terminaba de atarse las botas. Eso no podía negárselo nadie. Todos lo sabían; bueno, todos, excepto él, que no se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraban cuando llevaba ese uniforme… era casi obsceno verlo. Sí, y no tenía nada que ver que aquella noche hubiese tenido un sueño en el que se lo arrancaba con la boca.

     –¿Nos vamos a comer? –En cuanto Harry levantó la mirada, Draco ya sabía que a él le pasaba algo–. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

     A las cinco de la tarde, ambos, en trajes oscuros, estaban en la capilla más cercana de Surrey, oyendo el sepelio de Petunia Evans.

     Después, ambos se fueron a casa de los Dursley a tomar el típico aperitivo.

     Draco no entendía porque Harry estaba tan taciturno, él jamás le había oído hablar de aquella mujer, y joder, llevaban juntos ya seis años. Tampoco habían ido nunca a verla, ni a su primo.

     Fue un momento al baño y cuando volvió vio algo realmente raro.

     –¿Qué haces cotilleando en la alacena? –preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

      Harry lo miró y por un momento temió a que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

     –Eh, eh… ¿Qué ocurre?

     –¿Crees en el Karma, Draco? –preguntó. Este le miró como si le estuviese hablando de alguno de los bichos de luna– ¿Qué si crees en eso de que pagamos por nuestras malas acciones?

     –Bueno…

     –Quizás es por eso que mi tía sufrió tanto con esa enfermedad…

     –¿Era mala persona?

     Harry lo miró de una forma extraña. Y abrió la puerta pequeña y blanca. Dentro tan solo había una tabla en la pared con un muñeco viejo y lleno de polvo y un colchón en el suelo.

     –Me hizo vivir ahí durante casi doce años – y luego añadió–. La muy zorra.

     –¿Me estás diciendo que hemos venido al funeral de tal hija de puta? Voy a quemar esta casa… maldita sea, ¿Por qué has querido venir a su funeral?

     –En realidad, ha sido tan solo una excusa. Quería regresar a este lugar, ver que sentía al volver y ver todo esto.  
     –¿Y que sientes? –preguntó pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Harry.

     –Que no quiero acordarme de nada relacionado con este lugar. Harry Potter –dijo solemne– el niño que vivió bajo una escalera.

     –Podemos cambiar eso –dijo Draco mirándolo con aquella sonrisa– ¿Qué tal? Harry Potter, el auror que folló bajo una escalera.

     Y mirando a un lado y a otro, para asegurarse de que no los veían, lo empujó hacia adentro.

     –¿Por qué todo lo arreglas con sexo? –preguntó mientras era prácticamente devorado.

     –Porque es mejor que el chocolate y no engorda –respondió con una sonrisa. 


	8. Reto 8

#      Reto #8 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Obsesión  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
Personaje:** Drarry Potter y Harco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** -  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
 **Obsesión**

     Su nombre no le gustó al principio. Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

     La cosa se puso aun peor cuando vio como iba a Slytherin. “A dónde van los magos oscuros” había dicho Ron. Y Ron le caía bien.

     Después, le había hecho la vida imposible a Harry, y él era un héroe.

     Pero con el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta de una cosa. Quizás, solo quizás, los Slytherin no eran tan malas personas. Es decir, quizás Draco lo fuera, pero ¿Por qué todos?

     Cuando conoció la verdad de Draco Malfoy, su visión de él también cambió. Cuando al final de sexto año y sobre todo, después de la batalla, se dio cuenta de aquel rubio engreído y vanidoso, no era más que un niño, al igual que quien lo juzgó desde un principio y como el resto de los que había allí, comenzó a gustarle.

     Hasta que un día, fue a más y descubrió que Harry Potter era perfecto para él. Y se obsesionó rápidamente con ellos. Con los dos. Con los dos haciendo cosas pervertidas. Con los dos dándose cariño.     Con los dos riendo, llorando, peleándose, y un sinfín de cosas más. ¿Qué de quien hablo? De mí. Y de cómo me obsesioné con el Drarry.

     Y aquí mi Drabble:

      -¿Sabes Draco? Ron aun me pregunta que como hemos terminado así.

     -¿Así como? ¿Desnudos en la cama? –Harry lo miró de reojo.

     -No, idiota, casados.

     -Ah, no sé.

     -¿No lo sabes?

     -Bueno sí. Tú te obsesionaste conmigo y yo no tuve otra opción. Eras el jefe de aurores, habría terminado en azkaban –Draco recibió un golpe.

     -Si tanto sacrificio es para ti, se acabó acabar desnudos en la cama.

     -Mira, Harry. Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible, no puedes resistirte a mí.

     -No tienes remedio.

     -Sí. Tú.


	9. Reto 9

#      Reto #9 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Cena

Autor: [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)

 **Personaje:** Harry, Draco y Ron

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Humor

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

  **Cena**

 

       Ron abrió la puerta de su casa; Harry y Draco lo saludaron cortésmente al entrar y el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

     Durante la cena, observó como Harry comía con la boca cerrada, sin hacer ruido, sin apoyar los codos en la mesa, masticando despacio y no habló en ningún momento.

     Pero cuando se levantó de la silla, porque Hermione también lo hizo para atender una llama de su madre urgente, aquello ya le crispó.

    –Parece que tu relación con el hurón te ha cambiado, antes no eras tan… tan poco… heterosexual –dijo como si se sintiera traicionado.

    –Se llama educación, Weasley, no creo que sepas lo que es, ya que no lo has visto en tu vida. Pero se diferencia de la homosexualidad en una cosa.

    –¿En qué? –preguntó con chulería.

    –A los educados, parece que les han metido un  palo por el culo, a los gays, nos meten cosas mucho más placenteras. Por eso Harry se fijó en mí. En ti no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.  



	10. Reto 10

#      Reto #10 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Atrapa esa snitch  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Draco y Harry  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

 

  
** Atrapa esa Snitch **

     Draco estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando Harry apareció por el salón hablando solo. Bueno, solo no. Pero para él, que hablase por aquel pequeño aparatito le parecía eso, porque aun no se acostumbraba a que detrás de aquello estuviese alguien oyendo y respondiendo (generalmente Granger).  
       
       
     –¿Sí? –Decía– seguro que le ha afectado mucho.

Draco, gesticulando pero sin hablar, le preguntó quién era, a lo que Harry respondió moviendo la mano.      Vale, si no quería decirle con quien hablaba, a él no le interesaba. Además, seguro que era Granger. Conocía a pocas personas que tuviesen aparatos habladores.

     –¿Qué dices tío? –Preguntó algo más serio– que cabrones.

     ¿Un hombre? No sabía de ningún hombre con aparato hablador. Tenía que ser que hubiese conocido a alguien nuevo. No. Harry no solía salir solo a ningún sitio. Además, tenía que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de ligar. Aunque… ¿no fue su aire distraído y su “no tengo ni puta idea de lo bueno que estoy” lo que le había atraído a él?

     De repente, Harry, tapó un poco el aparato con la mano y se dirigió a él.

     –Draco, sintoniza el canal dos por la radio mágica, por favor –dijo en un tono seco.

     Claro, volvió a pensar, seguramente le ha dicho al tipo que está trabajando o algo…

     –¡Ya voy cariño! –Medio gritó– enseguida te sintonizo todo lo que quieras.

     Harry le miró con cara de querer asesinarlo. Estaba claro. Seguramente sería alguno de aquellos jóvenes aurores musculitos que habían llegado nuevos este año. Malditos.

     Puso la radio y se quedó a escuchar mientras Harry se sentaba distraídamente un poco alejado de él en el sofá y echaba un brazo sobre el cabecero. Pero no se desprendía del dichoso aparatito.  
       
     “Buenas tardes –se oyó por la radio– bienvenidos a su programa favorito “Atrapa esa snitch” el lugar donde enterarse de todas las noticias sobre quidditch. La noticia de hoy es sin duda alguna, la que nos viene de parte de las Holyhead Harpies. Al parecer, su capitana, Ginevra Weasley, ha sido sustituida sin muchas explicaciones por una guardiana extranjera. La antes mencionada ha abandonado hoy las instalaciones de las Harpies de bastante mal humor, según las fuentes. En cuanto al remplazo, poco sabemos de ella, tan solo que se llama Helena Dax y que es de origen español. Estamos a la espera de más noticias…”

     ¡Lo que faltaba! Y ahora se ponían a hablar de la ex mujer por la radio. O sea, él allí, y Harry hablando con aquel hombre mientras por la radio hablan de su ex. Oh, pero como que se llama Draco Malfoy, que a él también lo va a oír.

     Harry, que se había mantenido en todo momento sentado en el otro extremo del sofá mientras hablaba, vio como Draco se acercaba lentamente hacía él. No podría decir cómo, pero a los cinco segundos, este, se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas y luchaba con la cremallera de sus pantalones.

     –Sí, yo llamo, no te preocupes –decía mientras miraba a Draco arrugando el entrecejo– si, mañana sin falta, no tengo nada que Ahhhh hacer –añadió dándole un golpe a Draco mientras intentaba apartarlo. Cosa, que tan solo hizo que este chupara con más ahínco. –No –jadeaba Harry– ahora mismo estoy… Ahhhhalgo ocupado. Noooo es… es que estoy… –El Gryffindor, se tapó la boca para no gemir mientras veía la cabellera rubia subir y bajar en su entrepierna. –No, no te preocupes, de verdad. Si yo… –volvió a taparse la boca– no… ¡joder! –“maldito Draco”, pensó mientras ponía la mano sobre su cabeza para empujarla con suavidad– Mira, la noticia me ha dejado un poco…Yaaaahh sabes… mal. Mañana te llamo, Ron.

     Harry en cuanto sintió que el otro colgaba, tiró el móvil al otro lado del sofá y pudo gritar a gusto.

     –Jodido cabrón –dijo ahora pudiendo jadear tranquilo.

     –Oh –dijo Draco levantándose un segundo– y yo que intentaba frustrar tu intento de ligar… si llego a saber que era Weasley…

     –Está mal por lo de Ginny y la tal Helena esa, sabes cuánto adora ella jugar; y que la hayan sustituido, así, sin más…

     –En fin, parece que Helena Dax y yo tenemos algo en común –Harry arrugó el entrecejo– Sí, ambos hemos privado a la comadrejilla de sus dos deportes favoritos.  
       
     –¿Dos?  –preguntó sin entender bien.

     –Claro, ella del quidditch, y yo de follar con el tío más bueno del mundo mágico.

     –Vaya –dijo el gryffindor algo sugerente– no sabía que tú también te hubieses acostado con Ginny. 

     Y Harry sabía que aquella pequeña frase había alagado tanto a Draco como para procurarle la culminación de aquella mamada y además, asegurarse una tarde de buen sexo. 


	11. Reto 11

#      Reto #11 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Cuentos para dormir

 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)

 **Personaje:** Harry y James Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Humor

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

**Cuentos para dormir**

Harry, Draco y James, estaban sentados en el sofá del Grimmauld Place viendo una película de dibujos animados.

Harry cada cinco minutos, hacía la misma rutina: miraba el reloj, miraba a su hijo, resoplaba y decía:

–James, cielo, es tarde, ¿no quieres irte a la cama?

–No papá, los niños mayores, nos vamos a la cama más tarde.

Después de la sexta vez, ya harto, le dijo a su pequeño

–James, ¿te he contado alguna vez el cuento del coco? –el niño le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No, ¿de qué va?

–Pues mira, hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, había un pequeño príncipe que nunca quería irse a la cama, y su padre, el rey le decía: “hijo tienes que irte a dormir, si cuando el coco pase a revisar tu cama, no estás en ella dormido, te llevará en su saco” y el niño nunca le hacía caso.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó asustado.

–Pues que un día el coco pasó a visitar su cuarto, no estaba dormido y se lo llevó.

La cara de James fue un poema, inmediatamente exigió a su padre que lo acompañase a su habitación. Cuando bajó, Draco aun sentado en el sofá, se reía.

–Oye, Draco -dijo acercándose a él- estos días he estado estresado en el trabajo, que tal si…

–Mira, Potter… a mi no tienes que contarme ningún cuento para llevarme a la cama 


	12. Reto 12

#      Reto #12 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Fuego en la sala de menesteres  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry y Albus Potter  & Draco y Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor, (si has visto mi nombre, eso ya lo sabes ;)  
 **Advertencias:** Fuego, no os queméis.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

**Fuego**

     –Guau –se asombró Draco– hacía tanto tiempo que no venía aquí, que había olvidado que también estaba esta sala.  
     –Ya –respondió Harry– realmente me asombra que aun aparezca, creía que después de lo que ocurrió no volvería a aparecer.  
     Entonces, ambos sintieron que alguien se ponía junto a ellos. Albus y Scorpius, recién graduados, se quedaron quietos viendo a sus padres mirar aquella puerta.  
     –¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Albus.  
     –Nada, tan solo miramos a esta puerta. Nos trae tan malos recuerdos… –Harry mientras hablaba, notó que Draco se acercaba a él y se agarraba a su brazo.  
     –Sí. Cosas que deseamos no recordar –añadió algo melancólico.  
     –Es curioso –dijo entonces Scorpius– A Albus y a mí nos trae muy buenos recuerdos, ¿eh, Al?  
     –Parece que aquí ha habido otra clase de fuego, eh Potter –dijo Draco dejando a Harry mirando a ambos chicos con los ojos como platos. 


	13. Reto 13

#      Reto #13 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Amortentia  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** El trío dorado (no, no son Harry, Draco y Blaise)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Ninguno  
 **Advertencias:** ¡Cuidado!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

 

**Amortentia**

     Harry abrió los ojos sin saber donde estaba y algo mareado. Su visión al principio era algo borrosa. Se refregó los ojos y se intentó sentar, pero se sintió pesado.

     –¿Estás bien? –preguntó la voz de Hermione.

     –Creo que sí –dijo sujetándose la cabeza–, ¿Qué ha pasado?

     Hermione miró a Ron a su derecha como si quisiera matarlo.

     –Nada, es que cuando nos contaste lo de… bueno, lo de que estabas…

     –Qué el hurón y tú os acostáis –aclaró el pelirrojo.

     Hermione volvió a mirarlo de reojo.

     –Eso… tú dijiste que lo querías y no era solo eso… así que pensé que quizás… bueno, que a lo mejor estabas…

      –Mira, tío. Hermione me dijo que quizás estabas bajo el efecto de alguna poción o filtro de amor, así que te desmayé para ver si era verdad, pero, no compañero, no estás bajo amortentia, eres así de imbécil.

     –¿Y para eso tenías que dejarme sin conocimiento?

     –Joder, imagina que ahora entro yo por esa puerta diciendo que estoy locamente enamorado de Snape, ¿Qué pensarías tu? Pues lo más lógico, o estás loco o te han envenenado. 


	14. Reto 14

#      Reto #14 Fanfiction

 **Título:** El hijo del jefe.  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry, Draco y Albus  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Género:** Sexual  
 **Advertencias:** ¡Precaución!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

** El hijo del jefe **

 

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó con el respaldo de la silla.

–Oh… si Draco –gemía– no sabes lo que me alegra que estés aquí… mmmm sigue…

El rubio bajo la mesa, hacía caso y seguía chupando y succionando a conciencia

–Dios, Draco, cuanto me gusta que por fin te hayas venido aquí… joder, no pares, no…

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza rubia y la empujó levemente.

–Eh, Potter, sin empujar

Harry sin rechistar lo más mínimo, quitó la mano y puso ambas sobre la mesa robusta, agarrándola con tal intensidad que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

–Oh, joder, Draco. Voy a…

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Albus entró a ella.

–Papá –dijo con la vista en unos papeles– ¿te importa si me voy antes a desayunar? Terminaré los informes mientras como, pero no me encuentro muy bien.

–Claro, hijo, adelante. Que te mejores –añadió mientras este abandonaba la estancia.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Harry respiró tranquilo.

La cabeza de Draco asomó por el escritorio algo acongojado aun.

–Mierda, Harry. Mi primer día y casi me pillan chupándosela al jefe, van a pensar que estoy aquí enchufado…

–Draco, todos saben que eres mi pareja… –dijo Harry riéndose de las tonterías del Slytherin.  
–Ya, pero joder, que encima sea el propio hijo del jefe el que me pille tiene mérito.


	15. Reto 15

#      Reto #15 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Manual del perfecto gay  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Draco, Harry y Perla Negra  
 **Rating:** Nah... todo muy casto  
 **Género:** Masculino  
 **Advertencias:** ¡Cuidado!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

**Manual del perfecto gay**

Harry abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró con Draco Malfoy allí de pie.

–Pasa, Malfoy –dijo mientras se apartaba hacia un lado.

Hacía días que en el ministerio insistían a Harry a que tenía que entregar el resumen de sus cuentas y él con la excusa de que no tenía ni idea de economía había conseguido atraer al rubio a su casa.

Lo deseaba, y sabía que él también era deseado. Tan solo había que saber leer entre líneas. Las miradas, los roces, los dobles sentidos, las sutilezas. Si hubiese un manual de seducción del perfecto gay, Malfoy cumpliría con todos los puntos que hubiese escritos.

Se sentaron en el escritorio (que Harry había limpiado y despejado para la ocasión) y comenzaron a trabajar.  
Harry de pie tras el rubio, veía como este, anotaba cosas y pasaba papel tras papel mirando cada una de las cosas que había allí.

–¿Potter? –Le llamó la atención– ¿has estado en este restaurante?

–Oh, sí –dijo sosteniendo el papel– es uno de los mejores.

–Ya lo sé –respondió casi ofendido– pero… está en el Soho. En la zona…

–Sí –le cortó– en la zona gay de Londres, lo sé. Perla Negra es una de las mejores chefs que hay en  
Londres, además, los nombres de sus platos y combinados son…

–Sugerentes –completó Draco– lo sé, suelo ir allí a menudo. El “ _enVergaDura_ ” es uno de mis cócteles favoritos.

–Vaya, el mío también –dijo sonriéndole de forma sugerente–. Podríamos irnos después de esto a tomarnos uno, para, digamos, celebrar que tengo mis cuentas en orden.

–O podríamos pasar directamente a lo que viene tras las copas.

Draco se levantó y lo besó con ganas.

Era la señal que había estado esperando. Porque durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado si Potter era gay y se le estaba insinuando o es que era demasiado retardado como para darse cuenta de que se lo comía con la mirada cada vez que lo veía y tan solo intentaba ser amable. Pero aquella factura del restaurante de Perla Negra había sido definitivo. Nadie iba allí si no era un gay declarado. Tendría que hablar con ella la próxima vez que fuera para darle las gracias por saber como atraer a los gays más sexys de todo Londres.


	16. Reto 16

#      Reto #16 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Tú, mi, nuestras varitas  
Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry, Draco y varitas  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Masculino plural.  
 **Advertencias:** ¡Attention!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

** Tú, mi, nuestras varitas **

–La mía es más flexible, Draco.

–Pero la mía es más larga.

–Bueno, pero la mía es más poderosa. Eso no puedes negarlo.

–Esta bien, pero cuando utilizas la mía, lo eres más aun.

–Bueno, las he visto mejores.

–¿Perdona? ¿Y donde si puede saberse?

–Pues donde va a ser… hay una tienda dedicada eso exclusivamente.

–Y dime, Potter, ¿Cuándo si se puede saber ha visitado esa tienda sin mí?

–Pues… no sé, la última vez creo que fue hace un par de meses, cuando fui con Albus a comprar su varita para Hogwarts.

–¿Fuiste con tu hijo a un sex–shop? –Harry se atragantó.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando Draco?

–¿De qué hablas tú?

–De varitas. Responde.

–Yo… de mi polla, ¿de que si no? 


	17. Reto 17

#      Reto #17 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Clase de Pociones  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry Draco y sus descendencia  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor, of course  
 **Advertencias:** cero patatero  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)   
**Clase de Pociones**

 

–A ver clase, ¿habéis terminado vuestras pociones? –preguntó el profesor a los alumnos de séptimo– media hora y paso a recoger, recordad que las más originales y difíciles tendrán más puntos.  
Más de media hora más tarde:  
–Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter presentad vuestra poción, por favor.  
Ambos chicos se adelantaron y se pusieron frente al resto de sus compañeros.  
–Bien chicos, Al y yo hemos preparado algo para amenizar nuestra presentación.  
Dicho esto, ambos echaron poción en unos vasos y bebieron.  
A los pocos minutos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter ocupaban los lugares donde antes habían estado sus hijos.  
–Miradme –decía el moreno– Soy el salvador del mundo mágico. Me gusta salvar gatitos y en mis ratos libres hago punto.  
–Pues yo soy el líder de los Mortifaggots una banda musical muy famosa. Mezclamos rock y música clásica. Tengo unas mazmorras en mi mansión de la rivera francesa donde me dedico a coleccionar narices de señores oscuros. Ya tengo doscientas.  
–Yo se las consigo –prosiguió el otro– porque Draco y yo nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad, cielín?  
–Oh, sí, claro, claro… Dame un beso gatito –decía Scorpius convertido en su padre imitando el sonido de los besos– Me encantan los jefes de aurores. También los colecciono.  
–A mi me encanta amaestrar dragones…  
Toda la clase estalló a carcajadas y ellos se inclinaron para saludar al público.  
Más tarde, mientras ambos estaban tumbados en la cama comiendo chocolate, una lechuza apareció con un howler:  
“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ¡si te creías que no me iba a enterar de esto, ibas listo! ¡Lo que te espera estas vacaciones va a ser poco… yo que tú iría reservando fuerzas! ¡Y tú, Albus –se oyó la voz de Harry– estarás castigado todo el verano ayudando a la abuela en el jardín, así que despídete de las vacaciones”  
Ambos se miraron e inmediatamente sonrieron.  
–Ha merecido la pena. 


	18. Reto 18

#      Reto #18 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Star wars  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor para Harry tragedia para Draco  
 **Advertencias:** cero  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

Harry llegó de hacer las compras y apenas había pasado el umbral de la puerta cuando Draco con cara de pánico se le tiró encima.

–¡Harry, Harry! –Repetía mientras lo zarandeaba– tenemos que irnos. Rápido.

–¿De qué demonios hablas Draco? creía que te apetecía quedarte en casa esta noche.

–No me refiero a irnos a dar un paseo, si no a irnos de esta casa, de este barrio. Del mundo muggle.

–Para, para –le dijo Harry viéndolo demasiado alterado– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–He visto esas noticias muggles, las que siempre me pones en la caja de las imágenes. Estamos en peligro. Unas naves vienen a invadirnos unos señores vestidos raro y con voces raras. ¡Lo he visto! Corre, aun sale.

Harry se apresuró con el ceño fruncido. Se puso frente a la televisión.

“–Qué la fuerza te acompañe”

Tan solo tuvo que oír aquella frase para ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

–No son las noticias, Draco, es una película. Es ficción.

–¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó alzando una ceja– siempre me dices que ves esta cosa para enterarte de lo que pasa en el mundo muggle.

–Ya, pero no todo lo que sale ahí es cierto, algunas cosas son series o películas que montan para entretener.

–Pues menudo chasco… ¿y como se supone que lo diferencias? Por qué yo lo veo todo igual de surrealista. ¿Cómo sabes que esa guerra galáctica es falsa y la de los muggles esos con gorros raros no? 


	19. Reto 19

#      Reto #19 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Serpientes y leones  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry Draco y Scorp  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** \----  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

 

Serpientes y leones

–Señores, si les he hecho llamar ha sido porque el comportamiento de sus hijos está dejando mucho que desear. He intentado frenar esta vorágine de sucesos entre ellos, pero ha llegado un punto en el que se me ha escapado de las manos. Tienen que hacerse responsables de ellos.

–Bueno –dijo Harry mirando a Draco sin saber que decir– ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

–Sus hijos han decidido hacer una jornada de “puertas abiertas” en sus salas comunes.

–¿Una qué? –preguntó el rubio sin comprender.

–Pues instaurar un día en que los Gryffindor pueden pasear por la sala común de Slytherin y viceversa. Esto no ha sucedido aquí en siglos. Tienen que hablar con ellos.

Draco, arrastrando la silla de forma ruidosa, se levantó en seguida.

–Por supuesto que sí. Inmediatamente.

Arrastró a Harry hacia las mazmorras y una vez allí lo dejó esperando en la puerta.

Entró y buscó a su pequeño.

–¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? –le decía evidentemente molesto– ¿Cómo puedes permitir que los leones vaguen por el territorio de las serpientes? Estoy tan decepcionado… un Slytherin jamás actuaría así.

–Vamos papá –le rebatió este– no seas así, era la única forma de que Albus y yo pudiéramos tener algo de intimidad. Además, no sé de qué te quejas; después de gritar a los cuatro vientos que en tu casa jamás entrarían ni aurores, ni leones, ni mestizos ni… ¿Cómo lo dijiste? Ah, sí, terroristas del buen gusto, metiste a Harry en Malfoy manor.


	20. Fanarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto no sé si se puede hacer, pero es que no escribí nada en el reto 20 y mi OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) no me permite dejar este hueco y que luego los retos no se correspondan con los capítulos... T_T

#      Reto #4 Fanart

 **Título:** Sectusempra  
 **Autor:** **[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:** Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** -  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lyra_nude/pic/00036k65/)

#      Reto #16 Fanart

 **Título:** tu, yo, nuestras varitas  
 **Autor:**  [](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Varitas  
 **Rating:** -  
 **Género:** -  
 **Advertencias:** art  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lyra_nude/pic/00035e84/)

#    Reto #19 Fanart

 **Título:** Serpientes y Leones  
 **Autor:**[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** -  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** -  
 **Advertencias:**  El otro art que hice fue en broma ^^ Este es el del reto! (el otro ni sé si vale :P)  
Es la primera vez que edito una foto ^^ no seáis crueles las fotochoperas!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lyra_nude/pic/00032rzx/)


	21. Reto 21

#      Reto #21 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Puffskein  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  **  
 **Personaje:** Harry Draco y los niños  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** \---  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

  
Puffskein

 

–Guau –dijo Scorpius agachándose en Hogsmeade– mira papá.

Draco bajó la vista y vio a su hijo con una bola de pelos verde.

–Suelta eso, Scorpius.

–Pero es un ser vivo, papá. Y creo que está perdido.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y observó a su hijo acariciando al pequeño… bicho.

Insistió y terminó caminando con él hasta la pastelería.

Mientras esperaban debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había, un pequeño se acercó a Scorpius y comenzó a zarandearle.

–Es mío –gritaba– devuélveme a mi puffskein.

–Yo lo encontré, ahora es mío.

–Devuélvemelo o llamaré a mi papá.

–Me da igual, no te lo daré.

Draco se agachó frente a su hijo para hablar con él y decirle que uno no podía apropiarse de algo que no era suyo así como así y que seguro que si fuese él, también querría que se lo devolviesen.

–Malfoy, ¿es tu hijo quien tiene el bicho del mío? –preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Genial. No había niños en todo el pueblo. No. Tenía que ser el maldito hijo del maldito auror Potter el dueño del maldito puffskein.

–Sí, Potter, pero ya le decía que no está bien apropiarse de las cosas de los demás.

–Pero yo lo encontré –decía el otro haciendo un puchero.

Harry se inclinó para poder hablar mejor con el chico.

–Albus es un niño como tú, y echa de menos a su pequeño animalito, estará triste si no se lo devuelves.

–¡No! –repitió el niño convencido.

–Demonios, Malfoy, es tan terco como tú.

–Eso es lo que tú piensas… –dijo elevando una ceja aristocráticamente.

–Mira, hagamos un trato –resolvió Harry– tu hijo puede quedarse con él si tú accedes a cenar conmigo.

–A ver, Potter, que te he dicho que no dos veces ya. Que ahora nos toleremos y hablemos no quiere decir que vaya a tener una cita contigo.

–Pues explícale a tu hijo que tiene que devolverme el puffskein.

Draco miró al pequeño que hizo idéntico gesto con su pequeña ceja casi blanca.

–Está bien… pero tú invitas –Harry sonrió– Espero que es bicho viva cien años, Potter, porque será lo que tardaré en volver a acceder a cenar contigo.

–Veremos si dices lo mismo después de que pruebes el postre, Malfoy –dijo Harry alejándose con el otro chico de la mano y dejándolo con la boca abierta. 


	22. Reto 22

#      Reto #22 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Cuando Harry conoció a Draco  
 **Auto:**[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
 **Personaje:** Harry, Draco y los niños de ambos  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

 

**Cuando Harry conoció a Draco**

 

Cuando Potter conoció a Malfoy ambos tenían once años, estaban de pie sobre un pedestal probándose túnicas para su primer año en Hogwarts. La primera impresión de ambos fue pésima. El rubio mimado pensó que el chico a su lado era un fantoche con ropa demasiado grande y de mal gusto. El pequeño chico de gafas redondas, pensó que el de cara afilada, era demasiado caprichoso y mal criado.

Eran polos opuestos, no tenían nada en común. Después, con los años estás diferencias se acrecentaron.  
Fueron a casas enfrentadas, estuvieron en bandos contrarios. Se insultaron, golpearon e hicieron la vida imposible el uno al otro. Alto, rubio, delgado, pálido; bajo, moreno, fibroso. Eran la noche y el día. El blanco y el negro. Elegancia y altanería. Desaliño y sencillez.

Pero cuando Harry conoció a Draco, esas diferencias  pasaron de ser un incordio a ser un punto a tener en cuenta.

Además, en ese momento en que sus vidas volvieron a hacerles coincidir, lo hicieron precisamente porque ambos tenían situaciones similares.

Ambos padres divorciados, funcionarios del ministerio, iban a llevar a sus hijos a la misma guardería.  
Draco notaba como Harry lo miraba de reojo, ¿quizás esperaba verle hacer algo mal?

Harry notaba el nerviosismo del rubio cada vez que coincidían.

Primero fueron miradas, luego inclinaciones de cabeza, luego llegaron los apellidos para dar paso a las sonrisas. Y de las sonrisas pasaron a las conversaciones.

–Malfoy, ¿te importaría si mañana me esperas con Albus y Lily en el atrio? –le preguntó una fría mañana de enero– voy a salir un poco más tarde, no mucho; y podríamos ir después a tomar un chocolate.  
–Claro –respondió este bastante de buen humor.

Llevaba anhelando que Potter le invitase a quedar después de la guardería más de un mes. Después de que hablasen con tanta asiduidad y confianza, cada día iba con la esperanza de que ese fuera el que Potter le diría que él y Scorpius podían ir a tomar la merienda con ellos antes de que Potter le devolviese los niños a la comadreja; como siempre le contaba que hacía.

Y por fin había llegado. Aquel día trabajó con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando llegó la hora de recoger a los niños, hizo lo debido y nada más salir, se fue al atrio a esperar al auror.  
Esperó y esperó. Los niños estaban algo desesperados e incluso hambrientos. Casi una hora después, cuando el atrio estaba desierto, decidió que había esperado bastante. Se levantó y le pidió a los niños que le siguieran, se dirigió al ascensor y llamó.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se quedó de piedra al ver que dentro estaba Potter con otro auror. Estaban riendo de manera tonta y se empujaban en broma. “Tonteando, vamos” –se dijo Draco en su cabeza– “Están flirteando y tú haciéndole de canguro. Muy buena, Draco.”

En cuanto Harry lo vio se tensó y se quitó al otro auror de encima.

–Hola –saludó este ajeno a todo.

Harry se despidió de él y siguió a Draco y a los niños hasta una chimenea.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon dispuestos a tomarse una merienda invernal.

Durante todo momento, Draco estuvo callado y furibundo, contestaba de forma cortante y seca.

Cuando Harry mandó a los chicos a la madriguera y se quedaron los tres solos, se balanceó como un niño delante del rubio.

–Bueno –decía– podríamos hacer algo más, ¿os apetece? –preguntó tentando una sonrisa.

El niño asintió y sonrió, el mayor en cambio, no abrió la boca.

Caminaron hasta un parque cercano y mientras Scorpius corría con otros niños magos y jugaba, Harry se acercó a Draco.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó con la voz suave– has estado toda la tarde muy callado.

–No, Potter –dijo con el tono con el que había hablado durante aquel día.

–Vamos –lo animó– creía que ya éramos amigos. Siento haberte hecho esperar, si es eso lo que te molesta.

–Draco lo miró de tal forma, que supo que era aquello lo que hacía que el rubio estuviese de morros– lo siento, ¿vale? Me entretuve con unos informes, no pretendía tardar tanto.

–Mira Potter. Dos cosas: la primera, a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones; la segunda, tus hijos y yo ya vimos lo “ocupado” que estabas… no hace falta que cuentes historias.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿De qué hablas? –Draco puso los ojos en blanco– estaba trabajando, Malfoy. Si salí  del ascensor riéndome fue por una tontería que dijo mi compañero.

–Sí, yo también “toco” a mis compañeros de trabajo cuando bromeo –Draco no quería decir aquello, porque era descubrirse, pero le habían entrado unos celos demasiado evidentes cuando había visto a Potter tan pegado a ese otro hombre.

–Qué tu no toques o no dejes que te toquen no significa que los demás no lo hagamos. Mis compañeros y yo nos llevamos bien y tenemos confianza, no hay nada de malo.

–Claro, ¿y si yo fuese tocando por ahí a mis compañeros lo verías normal?

Harry lo pensó. Imaginó al rubio bromeando con un compañero como él lo había hecho y no le gustó.  
¿Porqué? La excusa que se dio, fue la siguiente:

–No es lo mismo –se defendió– porque tú no eres así.

–Ah, claro…

–No, es verdad. No sueles hacerlo, no es natural en ti. En cambio yo si tengo ese tipo de trato con la gente.

–Conmigo no –contraatacó, sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había quedado mirándolo sin saber que contestar.

–Bueno –titubeó– eso es porque a ti no te gusta…

–¿Lo has intentado acaso? ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no podías hacerlo? –inquirió algo indignado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué él era diferente?

–No, pero… pensé que te sentirías incómodo…

–Puede –siguió insistiendo con su mentón levantado– pero si así fuese, te lo diría.

Draco que aun estaba algo resentido con los brazos cruzados, miraba de reojo para el lado contrario a donde estaba Potter, por lo que no vio venir como este pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

En ese momento Draco descubrió algo. El Calor. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del Gryffindor y que lo había inundado de arriba abajo. Era como si de repente, estuviese bajo muchas mantas un frio día nevado. Lo miró asombrado, y Potter le devolvió una sonrisa. Sin pensárselo mucho, pasó su brazo por la espalda de este y la dejó descansando en su cintura.

Al principio raros y algo rígidos, a los pocos minutos ambos se habían amoldado al cuerpo del otro y lucían mucho más a gusto y relajados.

–¿Podemos irnos ya? –Preguntó el pequeño Scorpius sacándolos de su ensimismamiento– hace frio.  
Ellos se miraron y con mudo entendimiento, comenzaron a andar, el  niño inmediatamente, se cogió de la mano de Draco y caminó junto a ellos.

Siguieron agarrados hasta que llegaron a una zona de aparición.

Harry se separó del rubio y se quedó frente a él sin saber como despedirse. Lo miró y cuando cogió el valor suficiente para hacerlo, Scorpius lo agarró con su otra mano y miró a ambos adultos.

–Vamos a casa, hoy toca cenar pizza.

–¿Cenas Pizza, Malfoy? –preguntó asombradísimo.

–Claro que sí. Crees que me conoces, pero no es así –dijo Draco mientras los aparecía en Malfoy Manor.

Cenaron con un ajetreado Scorpius que no paró de contar cosas de Albus y Lily mientras. Con dificultad, consiguieron que se durmiera.

Después de eso y una copa, Harry estaba frente a la chimenea con la misma expresión ansiosa con la que llevaba toda la noche.

–Parece que no ha ido tan mal –dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

–Te lo dije –sonrió presuntuoso.

–Pero eso es ahora, te hartarás.

–¿Apostamos? –le preguntó algo sugerente.

–Quizás no te hartes ahora –dijo acercándose a él– pero con el tiempo terminarás queriendo que te deje en paz –se paró justo delante y le apartó el pelo de los ojos– porque no podré parar de hacerlo –le arrastró el mechó hasta detrás de la oreja– y cada vez será peor –añadió acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar –y me pedirás que pare.

–Puede que no –se apresuró a decir él poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas del moreno– o también puede pasar al contrario y que seas tú quien me pida que pare –dijo mientras apretaba sus manos.

–No lo creo –dijo acariciando ya su mejilla sin disimular– permíteme que lo dude.

–¿Tan seguro estás?

–Segurísimo –dijo con sus labios casi pegados a los del rubio.

–¿Cuánto?

–Muy seguro –añadió despacio.

–No, que  cuanto vas a tardar en besarme.

Harry miró los labios entreabiertos y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba y los atrapaba entre los suyos.  


	23. Reto 23

#      Reto #23 Fanfiction

 **Título:** Mi padre se enterará de esto

**Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**

**Personaje:** Harry y Draco

 **Rating:** NC 17

 **Género:** cochino

 **Advertencias:** hay sexo, no digo más...

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
Mi padre se enterará de esto

 

–Vamos, Draco, quiero más.

–Yo también, Potter. Quiero que me supliques.

–Oh, sí, joder…

Harry y Draco sobre un escritorio. Tumbados. Desnudos. ¿Hay que añadir algo más?

Está bien, pervertidas, lo digo: F–O–L–L–A–N–D–O.

–Sí, Draco, sí...

–Dime lo que quieres, Potter.

–Que no pares, joder, que sigas…

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos acababan jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente.

–Maldita sea, vas a acabar conmigo… –decía Draco totalmente baldado.

–Y que lo digas… esto acabará con mi salud.

El rubio se subió los pantalones, se abrochó la camisa, se arregló el pelo, y antes de salir por la puerta dijo:

–Ah, y que sepas, que no me atengo a chantajes, mi padre se enterará de que la has cagado este semestre con las cuentas del ministerio.

–Eres un cabrón.

–Ya, pero un cabrón muy satisfecho. Que pases un buen día, Potter.


	24. Reto 24

# Reto #24 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  Quidditch  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:**  Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:**  NC13? 17?  
 **Género:**  -  
 **Advertencias:**  -  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
  
Quidditch

 

Que los Malfoy eran dueños de medio mundo mágico, no era ninguna noticia extraordinaria. Poseían restaurantes, tiendas, mansiones… y campos de quidditch

Cuando Draco firmó una petición muy extraña para alquilar uno de los campos que poseía, se fijó en quien era el extravagante que necesitaba alquilar algo así. Harry Potter. San Potter. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

El día de autos, se presentó como buen arrendatario a mirar que todo fuese correcto.

Lo vio volar durante horas, teniendo que admitir que era bueno. Más que eso.

Era casi hipnótico verle volar. Había algo que le hacía inevitable mirarlo mientras estaba sobre la escoba.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba media hora para que acabase el tiempo estipulado por el contrato y había preparado una pequeña “sorpresa”.

Bajó hacia los vestuarios y se encontró de frente con él.

–¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –le dijo con tono despectivo– ¿te gusta mirar? ¿o también quieres que te deje montar en mi escoba?

–¿Acaso montarías tu en la mía? –respondió sarcástico.

Le sonrió de forma forzada, se secó el sudor con su manga y justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia dentro, un ruido como un terremoto se oyó.

Harry frente a él, abrió los ojos como platos y ando dos pasos hacia atrás, luego se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el vestuario. Draco se volvió y cuando vio la horda de gente hizo idéntica maniobra.

–¿Has dicho que venía, Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry cerrando la puerta del vestuario con todos los hechizos que sabia– ¿le dijiste a toda esa gente venía a jugar hoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–No… solo a un par de amigos… que trabajan en el profeta –Harry resopló molesto– ¡joder Potter, yo que sabía que iba a venir tantísima gente!

–¿Crees que he alquilado un campo de quidditch para mi solo porque me gusta derrochar? Eres insufrible… y yo que creía que habías madurado un poco…

El rubio lo miró ofendido.

–Lo siento, ¿vale? Por un momento olvidé que estaba jugando contigo, que ahora eres una persona “famosa” en Hogwarts no pasaban estas cosas cuando nos peleábamos o hacíamos trampas.

Harry se dio la vuelta para que Draco no le viera sonreír.

–Pues me debes otro día, que lo sepas.

–¿Qué? ni hablar, no ha pasado nada hasta que tu hora ha terminado.

–¿Temes arruinarte?

–Yo jamás podría arruinarme, Potter.

–Está bien, volemos, uno contra uno. Quien gane lleva la razón.

Harry seguía sonriendo, mientras Draco lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. O al menos, hasta que Harry se quitó la camiseta.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó, pero sin poder evitar apartar la mirada de aquella espalda fuerte.

–Darme una ducha, ¿acaso no entra en el precio? –preguntó volviéndose y regalándole otra estupenda panorámica– porque puedo pagártelo aparte si es lo que quieres.

Draco no rechistó porque no le habría salido la voz.

Pero observó con lujo de detalles como Potter se quitaba las botas, los calcetines, los pantalones… ¡Por Merlín! Como se quitase la ropa interior no iba a poder contenerse.

Pero no, se metió en la ducha y una vez dentro, vio como echaba la dichosa prenda por encima y esta caía al suelo.

Justo cuando tanto él como su polla estaban recreando la imagen de Potter mojado y desnudo, la voz de este, se oyó por encima del ruido del agua.

–¡Malfoy! –Llamó por tercera vez– pásame el jabón, por favor, está en mi bolsa.

Draco se acercó,  lo cogió y se internó en la espesa humareda de vapor que venía de la ducha. Se remangó las mangas de la camisa y abrió con cuidado la puerta encontrándose aquel cuerpo desnudo que había imaginado minutos antes.

Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el moreno mirándolo.

–No me vas a dejar con el dolor de huevos como en el partido benéfico de Hogwarts del año pasado.

Harry sonrió de lado mientras era asaltado por dos manos y una boca que buscaban su cuerpo. Besó al rubio mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

De repente, la ropa de Draco desapareció y este alzó una ceja.

–Tu ropa cara se estaba mojando –dio de excusa Harry mientras paseaba sus manos de la nuca a la baja espalda– mucho mejor, donde va a parar. 


	25. Reto 25

# Reto #25 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  Camina Don Malfoy  
 **Autor:** Federico García Lorca  
 **Adaptadora:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:**  Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Género:**  Poesía  
 **Advertencias:**  Esta es una adaptación de una poesía de Federico García Lorca que me gustaba desde pequeña y que se llama "Camina Don Boyso"[ Link Aqui](http://www.poesi.as/index247.htm)  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
Camina Don Malfoy   
mañanita fría   
a tierra de magos  
a buscar amigo. 

Halló lavando   
en la fuente fría.   
—¿Qué haces ahí, mago,   
hijo de muggles?   
Deja a mí lechuza   
beber agua fría.   
—Reviente el lechuza  
y quien lo traía,   
que yo no soy sangresucia   
ni hijo de muggles.   
Soy un mestizo   
que aquí estoy cativo.   
—Si fueras mestizo,   
yo te llevaría   
y en paños de seda   
yo te envolvería,   
pero si eres muggle   
yo te dejaría.

Montólo en escoba   
por ver qué decía;   
en las siete leguas   
no hablara el niño.   
Al pasar un campo   
verde de quidditch   
por aquellos prados   
qué llantos hacía.   
—¡Ay, quiditch! ¡Ay, quidditch!   
quidditch de mi vida.   
Cuando Potter, mi padre,   
cazó aquí esta snitch,   
él se la soltara,   
yo se la tenía,   
Y Lily, mi madre,   
la varita torcía,   
mi novio, Don Malfoy,   
maldades hacía.   
—¿Y cómo te llamas?   
—Yo soy Harry Potter,   
que así me pusieron   
porque al ser nacido  
una cicatriz de rayo   
en la frente tenía.   
—Pues tú, por las señas,   
mi novio serías.   
Abre la mi madre   
puertas de alegría,   
porque un yerno   
le trae su hijo.


	26. Reto 26

# Reto #26 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  Dos hombres y medio  
**Autor:**[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)  
**Personaje:**  Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Andrómeda y Teddy  
**Rating:**  G  
**Género:**  -  
**Advertencias:**  -  
**Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
  
Dos hombres y medio

Harry llegó a casa de Andrómeda algo apurado de tiempo, aun tenía que soltar al niño, darse una ducha e ir a casa de Ron y Hermione.

–Señora Tonks –dijo entrando casi asfixiado– le dejo a Teddy y me voy, tengo prisa.

–Hola, señor Potter –saludó la mujer que se encontraba en aquel momento allí.

Harry se quedó parado en el sitio con el niño en brazos.

–Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy –respondió sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse a ella.

–Veo que el pequeño Teddy se ha quedado dormido por el camino –dijo acercándose y acariciando el pelo del niño.

–Sí, hemos estado yendo de un lado a otro toda la tarde.

–Mi hermana no tardará en llegar, si aguardas un momento.

–La verdad es que…

–Buenas tardes, madre.

De repente ambos se giraron para ver a Draco entrando por la puerta mientras se deshacía de su túnica de viaje.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose sin decir esta boca es mía.

–Sentaos –repitió Narcissa– mi hermana no tardará en llegar.

–Yo… –intentó de nuevo decir Harry.

Pero esta vez, fue la señora Tonks quien entró por la puerta interrumpiéndolo.

–Harry, tienes que hacerme un favor –dijo sin apenas mirar a su hermana y sobrino– Audrey se ha puesto de parto y la señora Weasley me ha pedido que vaya a ayudarla. ¿Te importaría quedarte con Teddy?

Harry pensó que dado el caso, Hermione y Ron no quedarían a cenar aquella noche.

–Está bien, vete tranquila, sabes que Teddy estará bien conmigo.

–Gracias, cielo –dijo besando su mejilla.

Luego pasó a la cocina y Narcissa la siguió.

Draco y Harry se quedaron mirándose sin saber que decir delante del niño, quien Harry había tumbado en el sofá.

A los pocos segundos, Narcissa algo apurada pasó por la chimenea diciendo que enseguida volvía, y Andrómeda, hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando y sin saber que decir.

Y así estuvieron al menos media hora, hasta que el niño comenzó a lloriquear.

–¿Abu? –llamó medio dormido.

–Soy yo, Teddy, Harry.

–¿Dónde está mi abu?

–Ha salido un momento, así que ahora estás conmigo.

El niño abrió un ojo y lo miró durante unos minutos. Luego desvió la mirada y su pelo cambio a rubio.

–¿Daco? –preguntó.

–Sí, aquí estoy –dijo adelantándose y poniéndose junto a Harry– duérmete es tarde. Será mejor que lo lleve arriba, Potter.

–Trae, ya lo llevo yo –se interpuso Harry.

–He dicho que voy a llevarlo yo.

–Ya, pero es mejor que lo haga yo que a mí me conoce más.

–¿Quién dice eso? Yo vengo a verle más a menudo –replicó.

–¿Y? pero yo juego más con él y salimos. Me tiene más cariño.

Draco alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso tienes miedo de que le enseñe artes oscuras o algo así?

–¿Que estupideces estás diciendo? Claro que no.

–Seguro…

–Mira, Malfoy…

–Los dos –dijo Teddy decidido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Que quiero que los dos me contéis un cuento.

Ambos se miraron con suspicacia, pero se levantaron y llevaron al niño a la cama.

Una vez dentro y con su oso de peluche en la mano, Teddy abrió la cama por ambos lados para que los dos jóvenes se metieran con él.

Al final, tuvo que ser Draco quien contase la historia, ya que las que se sabía Harry, según Teddy, daban miedo y como esa noche su abuelita no dormía con él, prefería una de castillos y dragones de las que sabia el tío Draco.

Media hora más tarde, el niño dormía y ambos adultos estaban enganchados al crio.

Draco tenía un brazo de Teddy entre entrelazado al suyo y Harry una pierna. Intentaron moverse, pero el niño gruñó y se desperezó.

–Bueno, esperemos un poco y cuando se duerma más o se mueva salimos.

No habían pasado ni dos horas, cuando Andrómeda y Narcissa entraron a la habitación del pequeño y se encontraron a los tres durmiendo en la cama. La agrandaron ya que ambos jóvenes tenían una pierna fuera de la cama y se sonrieron.

–Un mes –dijo Andrómeda.

–¿Un mes? Que poco conoces a Draco. Dos semanas.

Volvieron a mirarse y sonreír, y cerraron la puerta.


	27. Reto 27

# Reto #27 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  Tu nombre y el mío.  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:**  Harry, Draco, Teddy, Hermione, Andrómeda, Narcissa...  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Género:**  -  
 **Advertencias:**   Secuela [Reto #26 ](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/202793.html)  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  


 Tu nombre y el mío.

 

Harry despertó y se sintió agobiado. También sentía un peso muerto sobre él y calor. Mucho calor. Pero no un calor asfixiante, si no algo que le daba una calidez cómoda. Aun con los ojos cerrados, suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Era raro, los tíos con los que acababa en la cama, solían irse nada más acabar, además, no olían tan bien después de toda una noche en la discoteca.

Una mano pasó por su cuello y le rozó la mejilla. Gruño.

De rente la mano, hizo sentido contrario y se oyó algo.

–Mierda.

Abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz y se dio la vuelta.

Draco Malfoy, a su lado, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Del susto, Harry se echó hacia atrás y terminó cayéndose de la cama. Desde el suelo, oyó la risa suave del rubio.

–Joder, Potter, sé que no me levanto estupendo, pero no para tirarte del susto –Harry volvió a gruñir– aun así, estoy mejor peinado que tú normalmente.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, se echaron un hechizo para planchar la ropa arrugada y bajaron a la cocina.

Ambas mujeres se rieron cuando los vieron llegar.

–Muy graciosa, madre. Tengo las costillas hechas puré –dijo acercándose a ella y besándole la mejilla.

–¿Y Teddy? –Preguntó Harry a Andrómeda tomándole una taza de té.

–Se levantó hace más de media hora, dice que intentó despertarte pero que Draco tenía una mano sobre tu oreja y por eso no le oías.

Harry sonrió de forma irónica.

–¿Qué tal Audrey y  Percy?

–Perfectamente, y las pequeñas Lucy y Molly también.

–Hola a todos –saludó Hermione entrando por la chimenea– Andrómeda, Molly me manda a preguntarte si tienes más del ungüento que le dejaste anoche a Audrey, al parecer le siguen molestando los puntos

–En seguida, cielo –desapareció un momento y al poco volvió– Lo siento, no me queda nada.

–Yo si tengo en casa, Draco es muy bueno preparando pociones y esas cosas; siempre me tiene muy surtida.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron y dejaron solos a los tres jóvenes.

El silencio incómodo fue roto cuando el niño llegó gritando.

–¡Hermione!

–Teddy, ¿Qué tal?

–Muy bien –dijo este muy sonriente– toma, te regalo un dibujo.

–Guau, que bonito –añadió ella sin entender muy bien porque había dibujado aquello el niño– ¿Qué es?

El niño la miró como si estuviera ciega.

–Está claro…

–¿Y estos? ¿Qué dice aquí? no sabía que ya supieras escribir, Teddy.

–Son nombres. Pone “Tío Draco y Tío Harry”

La cara de Hermione se puso roja. El niño salió corriendo dando vueltas por el salón haciendo ruido de avión.

–¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –preguntó Harry al ver su cara.

–Es solo… ¿porqué Teddy os dibujaría a ti y a Malfoy en una cama uno encima del otro?

Draco que estaba bebiendo té, tuvo que toser para no atragantarse.

El niño volvió a acercarse.

–Porque anoche el tío Harry y el tío Draco durmieron en mi cama –Hermione los miró– y fue muy divertido.

–Ah, ¿sí?

 –Sí, pero por la mañana me tuve que ir porque me estaban aplastando en medio. Se estaban abrazando.

–¡Eh! –dijo Harry protestando.

–Harry, los niños nunca mienten… 


	28. Reto 28

# Reto #28 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  ¿¡Que tengo que con él!?  
**Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
**Personaje:**  Harry, Draco y Teddy  
**Rating:**  G  
**Género:**  -  
**Advertencias:**  Secuela del [reto #26](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/202793.html) y [reto #27](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/204070.html)  
**Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)

  
¿¡Que tengo que con él!?

 

 

–No lo creo Cissy, Harry es demasiado tonto, a él, hay que darle las cosas bien masticadas, querida.

–Pues hay que ser un poco tonto para no darse cuenta de que ahora Draco visita a Teddy los días en que sabe que él vendrá. Además, se tiran horas los tres en la alfombra. Es obvio que hay interés.

–Ya, pero por eso te dije un mes. Yo si conozco a Harry. Hay que darle el plato listo y servido, hasta que no esté seguro, no dará el siguiente paso. Y Cissy, ambas conocemos a Draco, el no será el primero en darlo.

–Bueno, pues tendremos que darlo nosotras.

Ambas hermanas se miraron por encima de las tazas de té y sonrieron.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¿Qué tengo qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Es por causa, mayor, querido. No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

–Pero no entiendo porque no puedo llevármelo a casa.

–Harry, los dos sabemos que Grimmauld Place no es lugar para un niño. Es una casa sombría, estrecha y antigua. Necesita correr y gritar…

–Ya, pero vuelve a explicarme porque yo tengo que ir con él.

–Draco trabaja, Harry. Él no podrá encargarse de Teddy por las mañanas.

Harry le veía lagunas a aquel plan. Concretamente, lagunas conspiradoras. De repente, Narcissa y Andrómeda se iban a visitar a un pariente a Tombuctú o no sé donde, y los dejaban a él y a Draco solos con Teddy, y no solo eso, además, en Malfoy manor.

–Bueno, Potter, esta será tu habitación.

–Pero… la de Teddy está lejísimos.

–Ya, al lado de la mía.

–¿Y porque no al lado de la mía? –Draco alzó una ceja– está bien…

Aquella noche, los tres estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche jugando y riendo. Draco se levantó con un sueño horrible al día siguiente, y cuando llegó de trabajar, se encontró a los dos dormidos en la cama del niño. Se sentó a la orilla y los miró dormir por unos instantes. Acarició el pelo del niño, deseando poder hacerlo con el mayor.

La noche siguiente, les esperaban los mismos planes.

–No puedo estar hasta tan tarde despierto y cuando vuelva Andrómeda y vea que le has cambiado el ciclo de sueño al niño, te matará.

–Vamos, un rato más.

“Al rato más” los tres volvieron a quedarse dormidos en la cama del rubio.

Harry sintió de nuevo el peso y el olor de Draco a su lado. Lo recordaba perfectamente, jamás lo olvidaría. De repente, se incorporó. ¿Qué hora era?

–Malfoy –lo zarandeó– Malfoy. Draco.

–Mmmm –dijo este acurrucándose más a su lado.

–Draco –volvió a llamarlo.

Este abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue dos irises verdes muy brillantes. Harry también se sorprendió de lo transparentes que podían llegar a ser los ojos de Draco.

–Mierda, me he quedado dormido, ¿verdad?

–Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía… –se disculpó.

Draco sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y se cambió de ropa delante de Harry sin darse cuenta; y sin mirar atrás, se metió por la chimenea en cuanto estuvo cambiado. Cuando esto pasó, Harry se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esa misma noche, Draco, autoritario, mandó a la cama a Teddy muy temprano.

–Pero mañana no tienes que trabajar –replicó Harry.

–Ya, pero no es bueno que un niño tan pequeño se acueste tan tarde. Puedes –dudó– si quieres, puedes, podemos, tomarnos una copa o algo. Pero sin niño. Quiero decir, que él tiene que irse a la cama.

–Está bien –dijo, porque de repente, la idea de que Teddy se acostase temprano ya no le parecía tan mala.

Se fueron al salón de té y Draco sirvió dos copas de vino. Después otras dos, y luego, otras dos.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Draco algo achispado– haces unos ruidos muy raros cuando duermes.

–No es cierto –replico Harry indignado.

–Claro que si, tú no puedes saberlo, estás dormido.

–Pues no vengas a dormir más conmigo –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque te quejas de los ruidos que hago.

–No me he quejado, solo he dicho que son raros, no es malo. A mí me gustan.

Harry  lo miró y sonrió.

–A mí me gusta cuando tu pelo se espachurra contra tu cara cuando te das la vuelta. Por haberlo tenido aplastado contra la almohada.

–Vaya, yo pensaba que me odiabas…

–Hace mucho que ya no te odio.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó realmente interesado.

–Desde la primera vez que te vi sostener a Teddy.

–Vaya –dijo Draco.

–Y ahora, cuando te veo con él, me alegro tanto de que te tenga. De que hayas podido estar en su vida. Él te quiere, Draco.

–Ya lo sé, yo a él también.

Harry sin venir a cuento, pasó la mano por el pelo del rubio.

–Estáis tan, tan adorables cuando dormís, que podría estar horas mirándoos.

Draco soltó la copa en la mesa y se acercó a Harry.

–A mi no me hace falta verte dormir para darme cuenta de que no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima.

Harry se acercó y besó al rubio. Este se aferró a su cara inmediatamente y profundizó el beso, luego deslizó una mano por el cuello, la bajó por el pecho e intentó colarla bajo la camisa.

–Un momento –lo paró Harry– esto… ¿esto será solo por esta noche?

–Si puedo evitarlo, no, ¿Por qué?

–Por nada, tan solo quería saber si coincidíamos en ese punto. Como te he dicho, me gusta mirarte mientras duermes y quería saber si disfrutaré de ese placer más a menudo.

–Ay, Potter –dijo Draco besándole el cuello– te afecta el vino.

–Los borrachos también dicen la verdad. 


	29. Reto 29

# Reto #29 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  Línea Caliente  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:**  Draco y Harry  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Género:**  :3 guarrillo  
 **Advertencias:**  Nada, que si eres menor, ni te acerques.  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

[ ](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)   
  
**Línea Caliente**

Draco llevaba rarísimo toda la semana. Harry había intentado sonsacarle que le pasabapor activa y por pasiva (sobre todo por pasiva) y nada. No soltaba prenda.

Estaba seco con él, borde y más antipático que de costumbre, y eso ya era mucho.

Decidió que si el rubio no quería decirle nada, iba a ignorarlo hasta que se le pasara, ya que probablemente sería alguna de sus tonterías.

Ese sábado, el primero de mes, como era costumbre, cenaban en casa de Hermione y Ron.

No se habían hablado en toda la noche, y como no quería fastidiar la velada, miró a Draco como si no pasara nada y le dijo:

–¿Me pasas la sal, cariño?

Este le respondió con una mirada que le dio miedo.

–¿Tampoco tienes bastante con la sal? Parece que últimamente no te conformas con lo que tienes y vas buscando más.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó Harry con la boca abierta.

–Oh, Potter –ahí estaba, el dichoso apellido– sabes muy bien a qué me estoy refiriendo.

–Pues no, no sé a qué te refieres, ¿Qué, según tú, busco últimamente?

–Vamos a ver: sal, hombres…

–¡Harry! –dijo Hermione comprendiendo por fin lo que ocurría entre aquellos dos.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó indignado– no es cierto.

–Tengo pruebas, Potter, lo que me faltaba era que me mintieras a la cara –se levantó de la mesa y tiró la servilleta sobre esta con fuerza–. Esto se acaba aquí. Hemos terminado.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y sus mandíbulas parecían enfadadas.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?

Harry se levantó y salió detrás del rubio.

Llegó a casa de bastante mal humor y golpeó la puerta de la habitación hasta que Draco, sin mirarlo, la abrió. Estaba haciendo las maletas.

–De eso nada –dijo Harry desapareciéndola de la cama– antes de que te marches, me vas a hacer el jodido favor de explicarme qué diablos está ocurriendo, Draco.

–Eres un cabrón, he confiado en ti. Y tú me lo pagas buscando a tipos cualquiera. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti? –gritó el rubio más que frustrado.

–Claro que eres suficiente para mí, por favor, dime que está pasando, no entiendo nada, lo juro.

–Harry lo he visto. La tarjeta, las llamadas. Lo sé –el Gryffindor arrugó el entrecejo. Draco bastante cabreado, se acercó a su cajón en el armario y sacó varios papeles, luego se los tiró– encontré esta tarjeta en tu chaqueta, Harry. Puede que no sea un muggle o un sangremuggle, pero no soy tonto. Se lo que  _Línea Caliente_  significa, y más si viene acompañado de un tío en ropa interior y un número de teléfono –Harry se quedó con la tarjeta en la mano, mirándola y sin saber que decir– he revisado tus llamadas, llamaste diez veces el mes pasado; lo que no me puedo creer es, que después de hacer esas llamadas, de… hacer a saber qué y con quién, tuvieras el valor de volver a casa, meterte conmigo en la cama y hacerme el amor, eres… jamás imaginé que pudieras llegar a ser tan falso.

–Draco… esto no es mío.

–Ya, búscate una excusa mejor –dijo mientras seguía sacando ropa del armario.

–No, de verdad, te lo juro –eso no paró al Slytherin– lo juro por Teddy, Draco –pero eso si. Lo miró con intensidad– es él precisamente. Lo pillé, él ha hecho esas llamadas, tenía curiosidad, estaba confundido, un compañero le dio la tarjeta y me cogía el móvil a escondidas. Cuando llegaron las facturas desorbitadas llamé para averiguar que era y me encontré con esto. Revisé las horas y días y vi que coincidían con las horas que pasaba con Teddy. Al final terminó confesándolo, pero me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie.

–Yo no soy nadie, creía que confiabas en mi.

–Ya lo sé, Draco, pero me hizo prometérselo y yo… ya sabes…

–Ya. Ya sé. Eres irremediable e insufriblemente Gryffindor.

Harry se acercó a él y agarró su cara con ambas manos.

–Prométeme que la próxima vez que tengas dudas, las que sean, me las contarás.

Draco lo besó en consecuencia y lo abrazó fuerte. Luego lo empujó y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

–Y tú, prométeme que la próxima vez que una de esas líneas calientes llegue a ti, la tirarás.

Harry lo agarró y lo giró quedando él encima. Luego abrió su camisa rompiendo todos los botones.

–Sólo hay una línea caliente para mí, y es esta línea rubia que va desde tu ombligo hasta tu polla, esa que pienso recorrer ahora con mi lengua.

Harry besó a Draco mientras colaba una de sus manos por la cinturilla del pantalón y comenzaba a masajear la erección del rubio. Luego, como lo prometido es deuda, fue bajando con besos por esa línea que adoraba y a la que era adicto.

Después de demasiados rodeos el rubio comenzó a gruñir de anticipación.

–Vamos, Harry, me estás volviendo loco –decía entre gemidos.

–Eso te pasa por darme estos sustos, te voy a castigar.

Draco apretó la sabana entre sus manos. Luego sintió como Harry separaba sus piernas con suavidad y se situaba entre ellas.

–Eh, me has dicho que ibas a recorrer mi polla con tu lengua.

–No, he dicho que iba a recorrer el camino de tu ombligo a tu polla, cosa que ya he hecho, varias veces además.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero no rechistó, al fin y al cabo, lo que iba a hacerle le iba a gustar incluso más. y cuando sintió el peso de Harry sobre él, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama.  


	30. Reto 30

# Reto #30 Fanfiction

 **Título:**  Harry Potter y el fabricante de pociones.  
 **Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[lyra_nude](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Personaje:**  Harry y Draco  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Género:**  -  
 **Advertencias:**  -  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
[](http://s770.photobucket.com/albums/xx348/perlanegra1/drarrython/?action=view&current=canoncookies01.jpg)  
  
 **Harry Potter y el fabricante de pociones.**

–Malfoy, me hacen falta dos dosis de veritaserum para los interrogatorios; dentro de media hora.

–¿Las palabras mágicas?

–¿Accio?

Draco lo miró como si pudiese mandar Avadas mentales.

–Por favor, Potter, las palabras son: por favor.

–Pues eso, que me las tengas listas en treinta minutos, por favor.

Draco lo vio salir de su laboratorio y le entraron ganas de maldecirlo. “Estúpidos aurores” se creen superiores, y encima, le tiene que tocar Potter…

A la hora del almuerzo, algo menos frustrado, fue a la cafetería y se sentó detrás del biombo para evitar tener que ver a los aurores estúpidos comiendo.

Mientras daba un sorbo a su delicioso té frío, oyó la palabra que siempre hacía click en sus oídos.

–[…] Potter, porque no lo entendí bien, pero me parece que fue porque Malfoy se lo dio.

–¿Qué dices? Pero entonces, fue culpa de Malfoy, no de Potter –Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

–Ya, yo también lo creo, pero Potter dice que no, que seguramente el pocionista se lo dio bien y el confundió los viales.

–Pero a ver, ¿Cómo va a confundir los viales si los dos debían ser veritaserum?

–Mira –dijo una tercera voz– sea lo que sea, Potter jamás le va echar la culpa a Malfoy.

Draco siguió escuchando sin saber bien que había pasado.

–Ya… y todos sabemos por qué –dijo uno, y los demás rieron.

–Pues yo no lo entiendo –añadió el que había hablado primero– le he invitado a salir al menos tres veces, y siempre tiene una excusa… No sé qué le ve a ese estúpido pocionista. Además, de que jamás le dirá que si, solo hay que verlo, es un estirado y un snob.

A Draco se le paró el corazón, ¿es que acaso Potter estaba interesado en él?

–Es cierto –replicó otro– siempre lo trata fatal, y el pobre de Harry siempre buscando excusas para ir a su laboratorio… ojala algún día le diga algo y se dé cuenta de que jamás le dará una oportunidad.

–Oye –volvió a interrumpir el primero– ¿y si Malfoy le dio mal los viales a Potter a sabiendas? Para que lo amonestaran, digo.

¿Habían amonestado a Potter?

–¿Ese? Capaz, seguro. Odia a Potter y seguro que no tuvo reparos en mandarlo al frente sabiendo que jamás lo delataría.

Draco se levantó intentando que los aurores no lo vieran irse. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero lo primero, era lo primero

Se fue a su laboratorio y revisó todas las muestras de veritaserum que tenía, después el resto de viales que había preparado aquel día.

Se dio cuenta de que le había dado a Potter felix felicis en lugar de veritaserum. Aquel fallo podría haberle costado el puesto, sin duda.

Y fue a su segunda tarea del día.

Buscó a Potter por todos los lugares donde los aurores solían estar cuando no tenían trabajo, y nada.

Pasó junto a la sala de misterios y vio a varias inefables contemplando una mesa algo inquietas y risueñas. Conocía a algunas y se acercó a ellas, quizás lo hubiesen visto.

–Hola chicas, ¿habéis visto a Potter?

–¿Qué si lo hemos visto dices? –preguntó una, e instantáneamente, todas las demás comenzaron a reírse. Provocando que el rubio arrugara el entrecejo. No le gustaba que se rieran de él.

–Llevamos más de una hora viéndolo.

–¿Qué decís? –cuestionó curioso.

–Míralo por ti mismo.

Dos de ellas se apartaron haciéndole un hueco y vio que en el centro de la mesa, había una especie de cristal convexo y podían verse imágenes muy nítidas en él. Concretamente, de Potter, y de qué forma.

–Está arreglando la sala del tiempo, hay varias máquinas estropeadas debido al cambio horario del verano. Al parecer le han castigado –las chicas volvieron a reírse.

–Aparta –empujó una a Draco para ponerse en su lugar– ¿habéis visto eso? Hay músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta que no los he visto en su espalda.

–Madre mía, será todo lo salvador del mundo y lo que tu quieras, pero yo le daría otro galardón más…

–¿Un galardón? Yo le daría un pase V.I.P. y permanente en mi cama.

Todas rieron tapándose la boca como si hubiesen dicho una barbaridad.

–Sois lo peor, luego os quejáis de los tíos… quitad eso ahora mismo –dijo Draco mientras desaparecía el cristal con un pase de varita.

–Eh, que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Draco se fue de allí para no oír las réplicas de las chicas y entró a la sala del tiempo. Hacía un calor de muerte, y sabía bien que normalmente no hacía esa temperatura, estaba seguro que las inefables la habían subido para que Harry tuviese que quitarse la camiseta. Malditas entrometidas chismosas.

–Eh, Potter –llamó al chico mientras se acercaba a él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó extrañado.

–Me dijeron lo de tu amonestación, y vine a ver si…

–No he dicho que fuese tu culpa, de verdad…

–Harry –lo llamó por primera vez– déjame hablar, ¿vale? –este asintió– sí que fue culpa mía, y no fue adrede, confundí las pociones, pero no tienes porque dar la cara por mí, me equivoqué y tú no tienes la culpa

–Mira, eres el único que no se ha aprovechado de quien soy en el tiempo que estoy aquí. Sabes muy bien que si tú  hubieses admitido la culpa, estarías despedido. Y a mí me han puesto a arreglar máquinas. Eres bueno, y un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Draco le sonrió por primera vez en su vida y la respuesta fue otra sonrisa igual de brillante.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a marcharse, se giró para decirle.

–Está bien, pero tengo que compensarte, así que el viernes te llevaré a cenar. A un sitio elegante, así que por el amor de Merlín, ponte una túnica. 


End file.
